samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Teyandee
Question? One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone. Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? I guess so - imagine the power of 4 Hissatsu combined With Speedy, Bad Bird, Polly, and Guido Hissatsu moves. Can they be the most powerful team ever since now Bad Bird is a good guy? I guess yes I was look for that picture for a very long time. :) Is there a picture of Carla wearing her yellow dress because she looks better in that outfit. Anything of Carla wearing her yellow Kimino (dress)? I can't spell Kimino you know what I'm taking about a long dress in Japan? I think you mean Kim'o'''no. I will add them lately. look at this http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs34/f/2008/293/0/8/Carla_Sketchy_by_DarkPandaX.jpg you like? I heard a rumor that Speedy has white hair. I only heard a rumor. What do you think? In the end of one episode we see Speedy with blond hair Including Carla's yellow Kimono with her smiling? Isn`t the picture in her article is the one you need? :) I like it, but her Kimono outfit and her smile is a lot better. . Tripping The Violet In the fan episodes you have mentioned the "Tripping The Violet" story. You wrote taht " Princess Vi and Polly fell in love with each other and they have three kittens". Are you referring to the stoty I am thinking of? This one has some adult content :) No I think someone else worte that and put it on the Fan Episodes. I am out of the loop also and I never heard of Tripping The Violet. I just read Tripping the Violet and I got to say WOW! And Thank you for showing me this Oh, yeah! :) I see the Princess Vi's change. I understand Ok Feel free to add the realtives in the character info like here: Jet Cat. Thank you for the Cailen Crow picture and how did you do it on Jet Cat? By using Template:Fan Episodes Character. Main page Whats going on the main page? The contents become a little big so I put them in a scrollable list. Actually I want to modify the contents on the main page. You will the the categories, like "Characters" and the link to the full contents. When click to the category name you will see all items. Just asking thank you Do you have any pictures of the Supreme Catatonic's weapons like fish blaster and the fish spare?. Will add on the weekend Check this out called The Story . It my way of giving the Samurai Pizza Cats the 20th anniversary. Hope you like it and you can improve it if you want to Interesting. Yes - they don`t had the script and they made their own plot. And many Japan-related references/topic were cut. Still, it is a good show. I wonder what is the source of "even the original creators reportedly prefer the English version, saying it's what they should have made in the first place." statement. SPC version lacks many cool KNT things like the music I agree with you I saw it all. Question? How come they never made a movie? Since other shows did that? Do get me wrong, shows like that should have a movie if it had many media. I mean how come the KNT didn't have a movie? I don`t know. But If there was a movie I hope it would be so lame as SPC movie. Do you have a picture of Armor of Worc? Do you have a picture of the members of The Council? If you do please put them there. The members I know are Al Dente, the Big Cheese, Princess Vi, Empreror Fred. I remember seeing a house, a tiger, a deer, a mouse, a boar, and other members? I think I will add them eventually Sorry I was trying to help Thanks for updating the Samurai Pizza Cats episodes I think the Sundance Kid (a.k.a. Micheal) has red hair. Do you agree if so should it be added picture.' One more question do you have pictures of the New York Pizza Cats (a.k.a. NPC for short) in their civilian outfits including the Samurai Pizza Cats and Bad Bird's civilian outfits? Honda Chieko's Birthday Today is the birthday of Honda Chieko - Okara`s (KNT for Carla) seiyū. Teyandee 03:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Honda Chieko is cute :) I'm glad she's Okara Thank you for the Bad Bird and Carla picture! :) Please up load the Crossdressing Scene Pictures please? thanky you however, I only see one thank you anyway * I saw your request. Expect them tomorrow. Feel free to add more links. :) Teyandee 18:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) thank you. I'll let you know when I add more. thanks for the pictures Hey I just found out that Yamadera Kouichi have played Bad Bird (Kamarmau) voice spike spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. Fanfics movement I propose that fan fictions are moved to another Wikia. I will manage the techinical part. Teyandee 16:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) where? I don't want the the fan episodes deleted. Is there a way to move them without deleting them? I think another wikia. Something like m - you choose the name. I will create it, export the fanfics to a file and then import them to new wikia. Them I will have to delete them here. No fanfics will be lost. SPC/KNT FanFicition Wiki OK, but What about the URL? Can the Fan Episodes Characters be including? All fanfics-related articles are moving (Fan episodes characters, Fan characters, Fan Movies) '''Uniform Resource Locator' (URL) right? I didn't know about that Let me rephase: What wikia address would you like to have: http://spcfanfics.wikia.com or http://spc-fanfics.wikia.com or something else Teyandee 16:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) http://spcfanfics.wikia.com/ http://spcfanfics.wikia.com I think this will do. However, I click on it and went on a different site I will create it. One more question: How do you want to name it? Above I see the "SPC/KNT FanFicition Wiki". As far as I can see - you have only the SPC characters. Can I name the Wikia "SPC FanFiction Wiki? Teyandee 17:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright go with SPC Fanction Wiki. I just got out watching Scream 4 if you haven't seen it. Watch it because it's good. I meant to say SPC FanFiction Wiki . Type O :). Have the title say Samurai Pizza Cats ''FanFiction Wiki''.''' When the Samurai Pizza Cats Fan Fiction is made, Can you turn Fan Movie 10 into the first Fan Movie? Please? Can you turn the first Fan Movie into Fan Movie 2? If you don't know what I'm talking about tell me. Never mind about the Fan Movie thing. I just took care of it. :) Thank you for the site, but I need help with the Fan Characters I move the Fan Episodes and the Fan Movies, and you can delete them, however, I haven't done the Fan episodes Characters andI need help with the pictures too. Please? You can begin yourself. Copy the text from this wikia and add to the SPC Fan Fiction Wikia (SPCFFW). There are additional requirements for SPC character pages: * All Fan Faction content is moved to SPCFFW * The link to SPCFFW is added to "External links" section (see Abigail for example) * The link SPCFFW -> SPC WIkia is added by a template (see http://spcfanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Abigail) On the other hand, you can wait for me to export/import FF pages. :) Do you need the current article text or the full history? The deletion will be after the movement is over. episode I just thought of something. Those episodes that were not aired in America. I notice these episodes were very important to the story because it had character development (like Francine getting a boyfriend), more backgroud to certain characters (like Bad Bird having a girlfriend named Carla), and foreshadowing parts (Bad Bird will leave to be with Carla). Because of these episodes got ban, the people who saw the show on tv couldn't understand what's going on in the story. Do you know what I'm talking about? I do understand you. The story line is broken. But i don`t know the reasons why the episodes were banned. They could just possibly remove/rewrite some parts rather than ban. This could be the real reason why the show didn't last long on tv and also reason why the new generation hasn't hear about the show. Do you think I'm right? 1) SPC had only 52 dubbed series so they couldn`t have aired longer. The could however made a second run after the original. 2) What about the new generation? It may not heard about the SPC for many reasons: * SPC is no longer on air * There were and there are many cartoon and anime series - it is impossible to watch everything. Also another reason why no one heard about because no one bothers to release them on DVD You got a point, I'm just saying DBZ, One Piece, Death Note, and other shows got notice and their not fogotten.